


Ivoride

by chsug0



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsug0/pseuds/chsug0
Summary: Love, amor, liebe. He had never known of such a thing before her. It was a warm embrace he wanted to be kept in forever, to latch on like a silver chain. His long life-- boring and filled with many of the same incidences being repeated, was illuminated by this one thing he wanted to keep. In the embrace of a lover, he was no longer as cold as he felt he was, and he liked it that way. Always inviting. Always welcome. Like he was home.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 288





	Ivoride

**Author's Note:**

> Order up for Anon! A fuck spicy somnophilia curry with Malleus and a fem! S/O! Enjoy your meal.

Almost as if he were cursed, Malleus couldn’t stay away from his beloved for too long. Malleus didn’t know why he chose to watch over her at first, but he did, though it angered some of his dorm mates. He’d find himself looking for her in a flood of students at Night Raven College. His thoughts of her would linger as he floats in midair in flight lessons. He truly believed he was cursed.

Oh the way she smiled at him made his heart palpate in a way he couldn’t entirely understand. He’d bluntly tell his condition to Lilia, who would laugh and tell him to talk to her more. Would she mind his company? Would she like to spend more time with the most intimidating figure at this college? Of course she would, and she and him would talk for hours and late into the night. What they spoke about only being heard between the two of them as their voices drift with the nightly wind.

She has no idea what she does to Malleus Draconia. Constantly plaguing his mind like disease, invading his thoughts, and sometimes even guiding his actions. He eventually found his way into her room, watching her chest rise and fall under the cotton blanket. He would stroke her hair, wondering how to get into her head to figure out what she dreamed about.

But tonight was different. He visited her under the moon’s watch in her slumber for different reasons, and she had left her window open to invite him. A single desk lamp illuminated one corner of the room, shining on whatever it could reach. Tonight’s biting cold breeze was no match for the warmth of her body protected beneath the comforters. The cold draft guides the scent of the perfume she used today to the fae’s nose; he couldn’t get enough of the way she smelled. Gently, he pulled down the sheet. 

She shivered from the change in temperature, and at the sight of this reaction, with the flick of his wrist, the window slid shut. His hands quickly made their move as he leaned over her body to trace the skin of her shoulder down to her wrist, as to check if she was awake. There was no response; she was still exhaling and inhaling gently, face neutral with remnants of today’s stress lingering beneath her eyes. 

Cautious not to wake her, the fae settles himself between her thighs. His bare hands shifted under her nightclothes, pushing them up and feeling for the soft skin of her breasts.She was addictingly warm under his hands. Soon enough, he wanted more. _ Bon appétit _ .

His lips press to the column of her throat leaving gentle kisses and eventually escalating to suckling hard enough to leave dark marks. The only thought going through the fae’s mind was to mark what was his, her scent being fuel to his feverous desire. 

“ _Ah_ ,” Malleus observes silently. “An absolute _masterpiece_.”

Pulling away, he admired his work on her collarbone and neck. She’d be upset about the damage in the morning and demand to have it healed, but he’d let the marks stay for a bit before doing so. Humming, he returns back to the skin of her chest and licks around her nipple before indulging himself with the suppleness of her breasts. His right hand wanders to her underwear, groaning as he felt the dampness soaking the fabric above the place that ached most for his touch. 

At first he thought his beloved was awake, seeing how wet she was, but she wasn’t. Still drifting in the gifts of the sandman, she laid lax against the feather pillow beneath her head. ‘My, how tired was this child of man, to sleep through my lingering touches?’ Malleus thought to himself, pushing her panties aside to bury two of his fingers gently into her core.

A breath hitches as the fae felt her insides tighten around his fingers. Looking up, Malleus drinks the flushed expression on her face. As if a switch had flipped, the room radiated with a melting heat, causing the fae to press kisses to his beloved’s temple while shushing them for the little breaths they made. Once she settled back into slumber, his fingers continued their strokes, stretching, curling, preparing for what’s to come. 

How beautiful she was, unaware of the pleasure engulfing her whole. Cheeks heated, breaths labored-- he loved it all. The way her core tightened signified she was close to orgasm, but he intended to draw it out longer, slowing his strokes, and occasionally pausing. Right when her breaths were about to regulate, he’d continue his teasing pace. Deciding that it had been long enough for him and for his beloved, he drew out his fingers licking her juices as if it were some divine nectar. He made a mental note to try eating her out another time. Right now, he was painfully hard beneath his slacks. With precome soaking the front, he’d be embarrassed to take them to the laundry room later. Any more than this, and it would take two washes to get the stains out. 

Carefully removing his slacks along with his underwear and unbuttoning his shirt, he gently placed his beloved’s thighs on top of his own. Licking along her jawline, the fae guides his cock to her entrance as he grips the fabric of the pillowcase as leverage to the burning heat engulfing him. Letting out a shaky breath, it takes all of his self control to force the rest of his length in her and abruptly wake her from her dreams. He could see it on her as well, the toll his cock has on her sleepy expressions. Her fingers flexing on the stretched sheet, clawing, reaching for nothing. The fae smirks at her vain attempt and clasps her small hands with his own, pinning them to the sides of her head as he bottoms out inside of her. 

With his blood boiling with pleasure beneath his skin he panted into her hair. His self control wore thin, almost to the point of snapping and giving into the voices of his insatiable libido. He could feel her entrance flutter around him, pleading for more, and he responded by rutting an easy pace into her core. It was warm, and the coolness of the room was long forgotten the more he indulged his desires, and his beloved felt it, too. Heartbeats and pulses almost entirely synced with one another, they were one as they were once upon a dream. Soon that easy pace he made was long forgotten, and Malleus only knew of how to please himself and his lover. All else was forgotten as they faded into lust. 

A cracked whimper causes Malleus to dive down to lock his lips with his beloved. Ivoride fangs brushed against heated tongues, the two were desperate to display their devotion to one another. Regrettably pulling away for air, he chuckles, seeing the exhausted glint of his lover’s eyes with saliva covered lips and chin. 

“ _My love_ , you’ve finally woken up,” he teased, letting go of one of her hands to caress her cheek. Her freed hand reaches for his cheek in reciprocation. His hand reaches for hers and kisses her knuckles, returning to pinning them back to the pillow to continue his rough thrusts.

_Love, amor, liebe_. He had never known of such a thing before her. It was a warm embrace he wanted to be kept in forever, to latch on like a silver chain. His long life-- boring and filled with many of the same incidences being repeated, was illuminated by this one thing he wanted to keep. In the embrace of a lover, he was no longer as cold as he felt he was, and he liked it that way. Always inviting. Always welcome. Like he was home.

“ _Malleus_ ,” his lover whimpered, teary-eyed and smiling. This was home.

“ _My love_ ,” he called out to her.

“ _I love you_ ,” she sighed, breathless, hair sticking to her forehead, absolutely beautiful. 

Hips meeting, the two chased their release feverously, messily. Sweat and come soaked the thin sheet below, euphoric heat rising continuously as they neared their high. Malleus released his lover’s hands, and the two immediately resolved to hold one another, pleasure coiling in their abdomens, ready to burst. Muscles tightened, fingers grabbed at each other's hair, teeth clacked, nails scratched.

_Honey. Sweet ichor. Sugary acid._ A cry with the arch of a back leads to a staggering pitfall into a canyon of bliss. Tears roamed freely from shut eyelids— _it was too much_. The fae grit his teeth as his release ripped through him, slamming his lips back onto his lover’s drowning out any obscenities that could leave their mouths. 

Breaths slowed, heartbeats racing, limbs tangled, the atmosphere made its promise of returning to the chilly state it was before Malleus came. Another flick of a wrist and the comforter wrapped them both, trapping the warmth between two lovers. The two stare in silence, catching their breaths in each other’s arms. The fae wonders if his lover can see through his chartreuse eyes to see how lovely the sight before him was. A sincere upturn of lips, adoring eyes, an overall honest expression.

At that moment he prayed that such joy would finally last him an eternity. 


End file.
